The Daughter of Artemis
by BlueFluffyUnicorns
Summary: Nico di Angelo has lived a pretty lonely live but, all of that Changes when he finds the Daughter of Artemis
1. A painful trip down memory road

Hello peoples I new to this. plz don't be mean im very fragile+ I have dyslexia so help me out if you see an error skip or tell me in a nice way and one more thing REVIEW plz ^_^

Disclaimers- I own nothing except Jane

** CHAPTER 1**

**NICO'S POV [POINT OF VIEW]**

I was standing in the shadows of the Argo 2. Hazel walked by. _She looks so much like Jane, I thought_. I remember how much I was in love and how Otis and Ephialtes burned the mansion down and how I heard Jane cry I_ will find you Nico. I love. _She had a coughing fit. I walked to my room and silently cried my heart out. She was going to be the ghost queen. She hasn't died I could feel it. Then I took a painful walk down memory lane.

I was walking through Malibu, California. I felt like a loner. I lost Percy to Annabeth, Bianca to a machine, and my mom to Zeus. I was running out of money, but had plenty of drachmas. _Why is my life so miserable_ I thought _why can't I get a girlfriend? _Then it hit me literally.


	2. The Waterguns

**Hello PEOPLES. Please don't be mean I very fragile. Well I hope to like it I put my heart and soul into this. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**NICO'S POV [POINT OF VIEW]**

A girl about my age had just road her skate board into me. She knocked me over. _Stupid mortal watch where you're going _I thought.

"I'm so sorry are you ok I didn't see you." The girl said.

"It's fine." I muttered.

She had the coolest skateboard. Then I saw something interesting. The sign of Artemis, I didn't think anything of it. I tried to get up but my foot felt like it was just injected with gorgon's blood. I cried out.

"O my gosh are you okay? Let me take you to my house I have something to fix that." She stuttered.

I would never go home with a stranger especially when she could be a monster that is working for Gaea and torture me slowly, she could spill my blood over the earth and the earth mother will rise. I have dark imagination but we went anyway. When we got to the mansion, there was a sign that read "The Waterguns" "The Waterguns?" I questioned.

"Waterston's. Do you have dyslexia?"

"Yeah, it's a pain."

"I know how you feel. I have it too. It sucks, I have ADHD." She laughed, she had the loveliest laugh. I just realized how cute she was. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. The girl hair was strait and down to mid-back. Her eyebrow was pierced; her skin was the color of cinnamon.

"….Jane."

"What?" I didn't realize she was talking.

"My name is James, my mom wanted a boy, but you can call me Jane." She said slowly.

Now I was annoyed, I hate when people treat me like I am stupid or a little kid. We went inside, let me tell you something her house was AWESOME. There were flat screen plasmas, leather couches, an Xbox, PlayStation, you name it. It was like every teens dream house. Ah crap what about her parents?

"My dad is on a business trip and my mom left when I was 2." She explained. It's like she read my mind. Creepy.

"My dad left when I was little and they stuck me in his hotel….." I muttered.

"Me too I think it was ummmm…"

"Lotus" they said in unison.

"I can't remember anything else." She was a demigod I was 99.9% sure of it. Let's see um maybe Athena, no she doesn't have the eyes. "What was your mom's name?" I felt kind of stalkerish

"Artemis" she said.


	3. Chapter 3 Feat the wolves from Twight

**Hello ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... waz up itz me. do u like meatballz or pizza. do u like bacon or ham. do you like blue or red? please review and tell me your answers =]**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

** NICO'S POV**

"What, that doesn't make sense?" I blurred out. Crap, why did I say that.

"What do you mean that it does make sense?" She questioned. I had no choice but to tell her. So I told her about monsters, demigods and gods. When I finished she stared at me wide eyed. She told me we should go to bed. It was about 10 and I was about to pass out. She showed me my room. At about 3am I heard howling. Really of all the things in the night you could hear howling.

So I grabbed my Stygian iron sword and went outside. What happened next was really weird. So when I got outside Jane was talking to wolves._ "The ghost king is near," _the biggest wolf said in Latin "_The Ambassador of Pluto has arrived." _The wolves bowed. Jane really looked confused. I couldn't help but smile. She was cute when she was confused. "Are you the wolves of Lupa?" I said.

_"Of course we are stupid. Who else do you think we are?" the youngest whispered_

"I hear that." I call out. Jane laughed, all eyes turned to her.

_"Quiet Daughter of Artemis and H-"_ the biggest stopped. The wolves didn't look displeased. They all glared at the biggest wolf.

"_Vibia you have just went against Artemis's and Lupa's order, for that you will die." _The oldest wolf said.

Jane was standing right in front of the wolf that was apparently going to die. _"MOVE CHILD."_ The oldest wolf boomed. I guessed that she didn't think it was fair. "NO," she looked grim. "Why have you kept this from me, all of those years we've talked about who I am?" she started to glow silver. Then the mark of Artemis burned in the moon and a beam of moon light was directly on Jane.

When the light faded Jane had steampunk goggles, camo cargo pants, a tank top with grease stains on it, combat boots, and Artemis bow and arrow {I'm surprised she gave that to her, that was like her favorite bow and arrow}. Her hair was out and wavy. She looked like a female version of Leo. _"Artemis you can't really believe this child. We had a plan. Not we have to dip her in the River of Lethe again and for YOU,"_ the oldest looked in my direction. "_You must DIE." _


	4. Demon Wolves

**Hello peoplez waz up plz review I have sausage =]**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

__**NICO'S POV **

"Why me?" I shrieked now I was pissed off. It's not my fault your wolf meeting was too loud, I just want some freaking sleep.

"You touch him, you all will die and I will send you to Tartarus" she was protecting me? Why?

_"Æmilius I don't want to go back to Tartarus." The youngest wolf said_

"_Caecuilia silence we are not going back to Tartarus." _Æmilius howling

"What do you mean go back," I butted in. "Cerberus offspring. You guys are supposed to be in Tartarus until the end of time."

_"Mindless demigod, Gaea controls Tartarus now. She will rise and you and your kind will die and you WILL go to Tartarus." _Æmilius had a sinful smile.

It was freaking creepy. Æmilius howled, Jane's face went pale. The wolves circled me. Their eyes turn red; they were bigger than when I first saw them. Caecuilia jumped at me first. I ducked from the wolf and shoved my Stygian iron sword into the Earth and 7 zombie Greek warriors rise from the dead. I yelled {in Greek of course} commands to the warriors and they followed me with no hesitation.

Jane just stood there staring at me. I don't know why but I winked and she smiled at me, not a fake smile, a real genuine smile. She totally likes me. 3 of the soldiers had died or went back to the underworld cause they were already died. So I summoned 3 more. I looked over at Jane and she was lying on the ground with Æmilius standing next to her. He had the stupid grin on his face. _ "One step closer she will take a lovey trip to Tartarus." _


End file.
